


hold me closer

by mcosta



Series: the trials and tribulations of our love [1]
Category: Elite (TV)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-10-03 22:25:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17292587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcosta/pseuds/mcosta
Summary: christian hadn’t been lying when he told polo about the way his parents treated him. he just happened to leave some details out.- set after episode 4





	hold me closer

**Author's Note:**

> \- please be warned that this story contains violence, abuse, underage sexual scenes ( non-forced ), underage drinking and drug use

christian remembers everything about the moments leading up to the gala. he remembered getting dressed up in the fancy clothes he knew he would never be able to afford. even if he had sold both of his kidneys, he knew he would never be able to even afford the water carla and polo would half-drink before tossing it to the side of their shared bed. he debated whether or not he should just blow the whole thing off and hang with nano for the night. but he knew polo and carla would be disappointed in him for bailing. he stood in front of the mirror picking at the outfit and was just about to say screw it and hide, his phone dinged and it was too late. polo sent him a text saying that they were waiting for him outside, and it was then that christian knew he was fucked. he swallowed his fear and headed outside to the waiting car. he slowly threw open the door and hopped into the backseat. “those clothes look nice on you.” carla winked to him as she turned in the passenger seat. christian simply smiled and stared out the window. polo snuck a peak at him through the rear-view mirror before pulling out of the driveway. ___________________ he can still hear the yells from his father as he comes crashing into the bedroom. he pulls the bags apart and throws the clothes around the room. christian can still feel the soft cloth being thrown into his face as he tried to hold back his tears. he can still smell the alcohol from his father’s breath. christian has never been more scared of his father than he had been in that moment. he wasn’t sure if it was because he was afraid his dad would tear the clothes to bits or if it was because his mother was standing in the doorway with a disapproving look on her face. his mother didn’t even flinch as his father swung at him so hard, he instantly fell to the floor. the marks left on him were so bad that he decided to not text either of his partners back that weekend in fear of himself. he didn’t need to be blabbing about his home life, he already let polo in too close. ___________________ monday came quicker than it ever had before. his mind was racing as he walked into the school just minutes before the bell would ring. he climbed into his seat and sank down as far as he could. christian tried his best to ignore the footsteps of the students in the class, in fear of seeing carla or polo. the teacher swiftly came into the class once the bell rang and christian sighed in relief when he saw polo and carla slide into their seats without noticing him. christian stared out the window for the remainder of the class as a way to try and ignore forget the events from the weekend. 

___________________ 

christian had already regretted showing up to carla’s, the moment she had opened the door. he put his cigarette out and walked into the giant house. it practically pained him to look around at all the nice things that he would never be able to afford, he felt like he was playing a game with the two other teens and yet he had continued to lose. carla lead him down the stairs to where polo was laid sprawled across the couch. 

carla looked at him with eager eyes and christian awkwardly handed the bags to her. polo looked confused and rested a hand on carla’s shoulder.

“how can you return this? it’s cool and you looked gorgeous with it. try it on.” carla told christian as she passed him the white button up shirt. 

“now?” he asked nervously with a beer bottle in his hands. “now.” she laughed and leaned closer to polo, who took a long sip of his drink.

“don’t you think, polo?”, carla teased and polo only nodded with a smirk, “these pants fit your ass really nice, try them on, too.”. christian stood up slowly and began to undo the top three buttons on his dark blue shirt. 

“it might be true that you're using me as an object.”, christian joked trying to stop the situation.

carla giggled softly and waved for polo, “what’re you saying? tell him he's wrong, Polo and take his trousers off.”, polo smiled widely and christian looked up at the ceiling. 

“be careful, i got stuff down there.” christian looked down at polo, who was staring at him with wide eyes.

“what the hell is going on between us?”, christian finally asked as carla ripped the tag off the shirt. 

“why should we explain everything? labels are for the clothes.”, she told both of the boys when she took a look at christian standing there in just his underwear and an unbuttoned dress shirt. polo stood up slowly and followed carla’s gaze across his body. carla ran her fingers along one do the many purple marks on christians stomach. she frowned when he winced in pain and she withdrew her hand. “what’s going on?”, she whispered, “are you getting abused?”.  
christian scoffed, “let’s leave the labels to the clothes, shall we?” and carla rolled her eyes. “christian! this is serious!” polo examined and christian shook his head. “if i had known this was gonna be a lecture session, i would’ve stayed home.”, christian complained and pulled his jeans up to his hips and he stomped up the stairs. carla wiped her eyes to prevent any tears and polo only sighed before he threw himself onto the couch.


End file.
